


The One Where Krypto Plays Matchmaker

by gaygentdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Dogs, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, Is this even good? Who knows, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygentdanvers/pseuds/gaygentdanvers
Summary: In an occurrence that, regrettably, seems to be getting more and more frequent as of late, Kara has somehow managed to wrangle her into doing something she does not want to do. Again.Or, Kara convinces Alex to dog-sit, and it goes about as well as expected.





	The One Where Krypto Plays Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes this fic is inspired by Roger and Anita's first meeting in 101 Dalmatians aka my favorite Disney movie.

Alex Danvers hates dogs.  
  
  
  
Well, okay, no — that’s not true. She doesn’t hate dogs, not by a long shot. If anything, dogs make life _better_ , and she’d even proposed getting one with Maggie at some point back when they were still together. They’re loyal companions, and cute ones at that.

  
  
Even two decades later, Alex can still remember vividly the first time her dad brought a dog back to their home in Midvale, after a bad storm hit one weekend. It was a french bulldog, the small black puppy wet, scared, and shaking in her father’s big arms. They had dried him, wrapped him up in a warm blanket, and fed him some leftover chicken from dinner.  
  
  
  
It had only taken a few hours for a young, eleven year old Alex Danvers to become completely smitten with him, even going so far as to give him a name — Cerberus, after the three-headed dog of the Underworld.  
  
  
  
Jeremiah had chuckled at her choice, raising an eyebrow as if to say: _Really?_ That _name for_ this _little thing?_ _  
_ _  
_  
  
“We still have to find his real owners, Alex,” he had reminded her a few days later, watching as she and Cerberus played a game of tug-of-war with a dish rag. Alex had set down the rag, frowning deeply at the thought of having to give Cerberus back to people she was sure wouldn’t love him as much as _she_ did.  
  
  
  
“And if we don’t, we get to keep him, right?” she’d asked, brown eyes wide with hope. Jeremiah had smiled softly and nodded, and that was enough for her to be able to go back to playing as though the possibility of Cerberus leaving hadn’t even been brought up.  
  
  
  
But in the end, they did manage to find his real owners. Two weeks after putting up the FOUND DOG posters all around Midvale, her dad got a call and cast a sad, sympathetic look towards Alex from her seat at the dinner table, and she knew immediately. She cried for a week, after that.  
  
  
  
So no, Alex Danvers does not hate dogs.  
  
  
  
She just hates _one_ dog in particular.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Kara adopted Krypto on a Friday afternoon, and by Saturday morning Alex was certain the dog had it out for her, and _only_ her.  
  
  
  
“You’re being delusional,” Kara told her when she voiced her suspicions aloud. “Krypto is a perfect angel.”  
  
  
  
She was making the signature pouty face that Alex despised, the sole reason being that it never failed to make her feel at least a tad bit guilty for whatever she did to upset her sister, even if it was something small, like eating the last potsticker when Kara wasn’t looking.  
  
  
  
“See?” she said, gesturing. “He’s trying to get to know you!”  
  
  
  
When Alex followed her gaze down, she saw the dog sniffing curiously at her boots, shuffling closer as if getting used to her. In a brief moment of naivety, she wondered if maybe Kara had been right after all, if maybe all it took was a few seconds of getting acquainted for the dog to warm up to her.  
  
  
  
Then, Krypto promptly lifted his leg and peed.  
  
  
  
Raising her head slowly to look Kara in the eye, Alex watched as she adjusted her glasses nervously and frowned, lips pinched. “ _Or_ maybe he just needs some more time,” she finally said, too quiet and not quite meeting Alex’s eyes.  
  
  
  
After that fateful first meeting, Krypto seemed to have taken it upon himself to see how many times he could get away with pissing Alex off. It had become something of a challenge between them — a challenge that, somehow, Alex was losing.  
  
  
  
He seemed to love everyone but her. Kara, J’onn, Eliza. Hell, even _Winn_ managed to escape meeting Krypto unscathed, even scratching the demon dog behind the ear and letting him slobber all over his button-down.  
  
  
  
Alex watched with thinly veiled jealousy, eyes narrowed as Krypto left a long, loving lick across Winn’s cheek. Then he glanced over at her and suddenly his teeth were practically bared, a low growl crawling its way up his throat. Alex leveled him with a glare of her own, arms crossed, too irritated to think about the fact that she was engaging in a dangerous stare down with a  _Samoyed_ , of all things.  
  
  
  
“Gentle, kind-hearted breed, my ass,” she grumbled under her breath.  
  
  
  
When she thinks back on it now, Alex can pinpoint the exact moment that she realized that yes, the dog definitely hates her, and _yes_ , the feeling is definitely mutual.  
  
  
  
Which is why, eight months later, she wonders how it could possibly be Krypto the Dog, of all things, that makes _it_ happen.

  


* * *

 

  
It starts like this:  
  
  
  
In an occurrence that, regrettably, seems to be getting more and more frequent as of late, Kara has somehow managed to wrangle her into doing something she does not want to do. Again. One of these days, Alex is going to finally put her foot down, but that will be the day that Kara stops being so damn convincing.  
  
  
  
It's the whine that comes first, high and pleading: “ _Alex_. Please? It's only for a week while I’m in Metropolis visiting Clark. Lena is allergic to dogs, and Winn’s apartment doesn't allow pets.”  
  
  
  
Then it's the pout again, back with a vengeance, and a pair of long-since-perfected puppy dog eyes that trumps Krypto’s any day.  
  
  
  
And finally, it's the rather tempting bribe that truly does her in: “I’ll let you choose for the next five movie nights if you do this for me.” That means five movies in a row that aren’t Legally Blonde, High School Musical, or Moana. Alex can’t pass that up.  
  
  
  
Which is how she ultimately ends up being woken up early on a Sunday morning to Krypto bursting into her apartment, paws clicking loudly against the hardwood floor, with Kara in tow.  
  
  
  
“Okay!” her sister says, handing over a worn out leash, two metal bowls, and a giant dog bed. She drops a hefty bag of dog food down in Alex’s kitchen. “Make sure to feed him enough, try to play with him as much as possible, and remember to take him out for walks! He can’t stand being stuck inside all day, Alex.”  
  
  
  
Alex rolls her eyes. Like he has a say in the matter, anyways.  
  
  
  
Regardless, she concedes, if only to appease Kara. Not because she wants to do anything for the dog that’s hell-bent on making her miserable. “Fine. But I’m not giving him any baths,” she says, ignoring the exasperated sigh she receives in return.    
  
  
  
Kara hovers near the door before she leaves. She casts a worried glance towards Krypto, where he lays sprawled out across Alex’s couch cushions, paws hanging off the edge. Then she looks back at Alex. “Can you at least _try_ to get along with him while I’m gone? You’re my two favorite people on this planet.”  
  
  
  
Alex blinks. “Kara, Krypto’s a dog.”  
  
  
  
Kara dismisses her with a wave of her hand. _“Still._ I want you guys to like each other.”

  
  
Alex purses her lips and can’t help but think that if Kara was going to ask anything of her, it shouldn’t be _this_ , because surely this is an impossible task. If not due to her own stubbornness, due to _his_ — that's the one thing she and the dog have in common, aside from their mutual, and completely irrational, disrespect of each other.  
  
  
  
“I promise I will try,” she swears anyways, the words somehow slipping through the cracks of her gritted teeth. Kara seems to relax a bit once she’s agreed, sighing in relief.  
  
  
  
She’s gone a minute later with one last kiss blown in Krypto's direction, the door shut and locked behind her, and the apartment quiet except for the crackling of the fireplace and Krypto’s loud, lazy panting. Alex can already see in her mind's eye the copious amount of white dog hair she’ll be cleaning up once the week is over, her fingers already itching to pull out her phone and google _how to get dog slobber stains out of couch._ _  
__  
  
  
_ As if reading her mind, Krypto lifts his head up from the couch cushion and stares at her. If looks could kill, Alex would be dead already.  
  
  
  
She lets her head drop into her hands, wondering just how badly she’s going to regret this.

  


* * *

  


As it turns out, she’s going to regret it a lot.  
  
  
  
See, the thing that’s absolute bullshit is — she’s a badass, right? She’s a Doctor Doctor Special Agent, certified in over thirty military grade weapons. She’s J’onn’s second-in-command, one of the best agents at the DEO. She can torture information out of an alien with just the _threat_ of her index finger.  
  
  
  
And yet here she is, being bossed around by a fucking _dog_.  
  
  
  
She takes him out for a walk in the park like Kara had insisted, and it goes about as well as expected. The thing is, Krypto has a tendency to find any and all things worthy of chasing, and Alex soon proves to be powerless against it. And it makes sense why Kara wouldn't have mentioned this specific obstacle to her. It's not as if it's as much of a problem for _her_ as it is for Alex; she has super strength, after all.  
  
  
  
Alex, the unfortunate human being that she is, does not.  
  
  
  
“Heel!” she demands, letting out a groan when he refuses to obey. Instead, he pulls her along the path, eager to catch a ball that two kids had been playing with. She just barely manages to pull him back before he’s able to escape her grasp and take off with it, quickly apologizing to the kids as they come running up to retrieve the stolen toy.  
  
  
  
“Sorry about that,” she mutters, watching as they walk off. Then she turns on Krypto. “Bad dog!”  
  
  
  
Krypto merely blinks at her, unfazed, and Alex sighs.  
  
  
  
Figures.  
  
  
  
She ends up having no choice but to let him drag her behind the whole time, so that it’s more of Krypto walking Alex than it is Alex walking Krypto. They only take a break at one of the wooden benches when he gets tired of leading her around, and Alex takes this as an opportunity to text Kara, snapping a quick photo of Krypto with his eyes shut and his tongue sticking out of his mouth.  
  
  
  
**Alex. 1:45pm.**  
_Your dog sucks at walks._ _  
_ _  
  
  
_ It doesn’t take long for Kara’s reply to come through, and Alex rolls her eyes at the picture that loads on the screen. It’s a selfie of Kara next to Clark and Lois, all three of them sporting dramatic pouts.  
  
  
  
**Kara. 1:46pm.** **  
** _That doesn’t sound like getting along!_ _  
_ _  
  
  
_ **Alex. 1:48pm.** **  
** _Don’t worry. He shit in my kitchen this morning. If that means he likes me, then Krypto and I are practically best friends now._ _  
_ _  
  
  
_ Kara only sends a string of emojis in reply, half of which are the poop emoji. Alex rolls her eyes again, then nudges Krypto with her foot. He doesn’t budge, only letting out a deep sigh and blinking slowly.  
  
  
  
“Oh my God! Your dog is _so_ adorable!”  
  
  
  
Alex’s head snaps up at the sudden, excited outburst to find a young girl rushing towards them. There’s a dirty, cracked soccer ball tucked under her arm, her eyes wide as she smiles down at Krypto. “Can I pet him?” she asks, practically bouncing with anticipation.  
  
  
  
“Uh- yeah, sure. Knock yourself out, kid,” Alex tells her. As expected, the Samoyed is perfectly fine with the girl’s attention, even liking it so much that he leans into her hand as she strokes the top of his head. His tail starts to wag uncontrollably, smacking against Alex’s ankles.  
  
  
  
“Hi, baby,” the girl coos, crouching down in order to be at the same level as Krypto’s furry face. “Oh, you’re _so_ cute! _”_ He leans forward and licks her cheek, and she practically squeals in delight; despite her longstanding feud with the dog, Alex can’t help but think the interaction is probably the cutest thing she’s seen all day.  
  
  
  
“What’s his name?” the girl asks her.  
  
  
  
“Krypto,” Alex answers, smiling softly. The girl looks up and opens her mouth, probably in order to launch into a long spiel of questions about him, but another voice quickly interrupts her before she can.  
  
  
  
“Ruby! What have I told you about taking off like that?”  
  
  
  
Alex looks up at the new voice and— Oh. A tall and attractive brunette woman along with her dog comes to a halt in front of them. She’s wearing a dark pantsuit and looks as though she’d just come from working at a law firm or something, and it’s a stark, almost embarrassing, contrast to the worn sweats and Stanford hoodie that Alex had hastily thrown on before Krypto had the chance to wear a groove in her floor from his anxious pacing.  
  
  
  
Long story short, the woman is _hot_ and looks like she could take Alex to court with the snap of her fingers. Interest sparks in Alex’s chest against her will, and she almost rolls her eyes at herself.  
  
  
  
_Useless lesbian.  
  
  
  
_ The woman’s dark eyes dart between Alex, Krypto, and the girl, Ruby. It seems to click what had happened, and almost immediately she has a hand on the girl’s shoulder, gently pulling her away from Krypto and shooting her an admonishing look. “Rubes, you know not to run off without me that way. _Especially_ towards a dog you don’t know. What if he had been aggressive?”   
  
  
  
“Sorry, Mom.” Ruby looks down at her feet, sheepish, and Alex immediately feels bad for her. Despite the voice in her head screaming at her to stay out of it, she speaks up.  
  
  
  
“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Krypto is a perfect angel,” she says, mimicking Kara’s exact words from so long ago. The words almost taste sour in her mouth, but she gets them out. In her head, she adds bitterly, _to everyone except me, at least._  
  
  
  
The woman shoots her a grateful look, then turns back towards her daughter. She hands her the leash, and Alex can’t help but smile at the way the girl’s eyes light up when she looks at her own dog, an excitable husky puppy that looks only a few weeks old. “Come on, Jack is your responsibility,” the woman reminds her. She glances back at Alex as her daughter walks off, bidding Krypto a dramatic goodbye. “Thank you for letting her pet him. Sorry about all that.”  
  
  
  
Alex brushes the apology off with a shrug. “It’s really no problem,” she assures her. “Your daughter is sweet.”  
  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m just waiting for the day she’s officially a teenager,” the woman jokes. “I better go catch up with them. Thank you again.” She flashes Alex a brief smile before turning and following after her daughter.  
  
  
  
“Of course. Um- bye!” Alex calls out after her, lifting her hand in an awkward wave that even Krypto seems to scoff at. “Oh, shut up,” she grumbles at him, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
She tries not to be too obvious in the way she watches the woman walk away, but ultimately fails. She blames it on the woman’s amazing pantsuit; no way in Hell anyone in National City expects Alex, renowned lesbian with a kink for women in suits, to be able to look away from _that_ so easily. Then she clears her throat, shaking her head at herself.  
  
  
  
She stares down at Krypto, who had resumed his lazy nap at her feet as soon as the girl giving him so much attention had walked off. Alex sighs; had she known he would've tired himself out so soon, she would've brought a book with her and enjoyed the peace and quiet that's fallen around them.  
  
  
  
That is, until the husky puppy that said girl had walked off with starts to yip at them from a few feet away.

  
  
It’s as though everything happens in the blink of an eye from that point on.  
  
  
  
Without warning, Krypto is up and alert, practically buzzing with frantic, excited energy, the husky seeming to be challenging him to come and play. It’s a complete 180° that practically leaves Alex with whiplash. Without thinking, she wraps the leash tighter around her hand in order to hold him back, but it only takes a second for her to realize her brutal mistake as Krypto forcefully lunges forward, taking off towards the other dog. The sudden sprint unwillingly drags her along, as she’s unable to let go of the leash but unable to reel him back in either.  
  
  
  
“Krypto, heel!” she tries to command him, but the attempt to reign him in is just as fruitless as it always is. He doesn't listen to her, only speeding up and barking excitedly. She tightens her grip on the leash as he pulls her along, forced to break into a jog just to keep up with him.    
  
  
  
Too distracted with cursing the dog’s disobedience, she doesn’t see the other person standing in her way until it’s far too late.

  
  
She barrels into the other warm body, completely knocking the wind out of the woman she’d collided with. There’s a breathless, pained wheeze in her ear as her hands quickly reach out, steadying the both of them before they can tumble to the ground, and she’s about to step back and apologize to the stranger when Krypto starts to run circles around them.  
  
  
  
Alex’s eyes widen as his leash wraps tightly around their legs and forces them together, his yapping loud in her ears as he continues to chase the other dog around their feet. Their hips collide painfully, bodies forced so close that their noses almost bump against each other.  
  
  
  
“Oh!” The woman yelps in a mix of surprise and pain. It’s only then that Alex realizes she’d collided with the mother she’d spoken to just minutes prior, but she doesn’t have enough time to process this fact before Krypto and the husky start to run another lap around their bodies.  
  
  
  
“Hey— No, no, no. Krypto, _sit!”_ Alex yells, abandoning her dog voice for her agent voice. By some miracle he finally stops running, paws tapping against the concrete as he sits down at her feet.  
  
  
  
Alex doesn’t have time to be shocked or impressed at his sudden show of obedience towards her, too embarrassed to think about anything other than the fact that his leash has trapped her against the woman and their faces are mere inches apart.

  
  
They both struggle to untangle their legs. “I am so sorry about this,” Alex is saying, face uncomfortably hot with humiliation. “He doesn’t normally cause trouble for other people,” she adds, but the woman ignores her apology in favor of reaching down and trying to yank part of the leash from where it’s wrapped around her left leg.  
  
  
  
The feeble attempt backfires, however, because _of course_ it does. She stumbles backwards with another yelp, and Alex doesn’t have enough time to reach forward and catch her before she trips, inevitably pulling Alex down with her.  
  
  
  
Right into the fountain.  
  
  
  
As if the situation couldn’t get any worse. _  
_  
  
  
Alex has a split second warning to hold her breath before her body is submerged in freezing cold water. She comes up a second later sputtering and coughing, the woman gasping beneath her. She had just barely managed to catch herself before she could crush the woman’s body with her own.  
  
  
  
“God, this is totally my bad- fuck,” she stammers, scrambling off her and standing up. Her clothes and hair are dripping, face burning with embarrassment. She finally manages to escape the trap that is Krypto’s leash, immediately leaning down and offering a hand to the woman, who’s busy peeling her dripping hair out of her face. “I’m _so_ sorry.”  
  
  
  
She opens her mouth to speak, most likely to tell Alex off, but before she can say anything, the girl — Ruby, Alex vaguely recalls the woman calling her — rushes over to them. 

  
  
“Mom! Are you okay?”  
  
  
  
Her eyes are wide with surprise and concern, but also something else, something close to amusement hiding beneath the surface. Alex doesn’t blame the kid; she can only imagine how silly their predicament had looked to the other people in the park, obvious by the way several people had stopped their activities to stare at them.

  
  
“I’m fine, Rubes,” the mom assures her gently. She still looks shocked at the events that have just unfolded in less than five minutes; her chest is heaving, ruined mascara smudging underneath her eyes, a few strands of hair sticking to the side of her face. She motions towards Alex, who probably doesn’t look much better. “I just got- well…”

 

“A little wrapped up with something?” Alex offers, brushing a wet strand of hair from in front of her eyes.  
  
  
  
There’s a split second where nobody says anything, and for a terrifying moment Alex wonders if it’s too soon to crack jokes, or if the woman truly angry about what happened and doesn’t find the situation amusing. She braces for a string of curses, or maybe a five minute long rant about inexperienced dog owners or something.  
  
  
  
But instead, much to Alex’s relief, she cracks a wide smile and shakes her head, laughing incredulously. Her daughter immediately starts giggling alongside her, and soon enough, Alex can’t help but join in.  
  
  
  
The incident is too bizarre _not_ to laugh. Like something out of a movie, and Alex can’t help but feel slightly ridiculous for it all, albeit extremely guilty.  
  
  
  
“I really am sorry for all of this,” she says again, once their laughter has died down and they’re stepping out of the fountain. She grimaces at the woman's ruined suit, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. Where’s all her badass, Agent Danvers confidence when she needs it? “I promise to pay you for the dry cleaning, or anything else that might've gotten-”  
  
  
  
“No, no, you do _not_ need to do that,” the woman is quick to cut her off and refuse the offer. At Alex’s obvious hesitation, she continues. “Really, it’s fine. It was just a total freak incident. It's not your fault. You don’t have to pay me for anything, trust me.”  
  
  
  
Alex bites her lip. She suppresses the urge to glare down at the _real_ perpetrator, who’s now laying on the concrete at her feet, panting loudly and looking up at Alex as if he hasn’t done anything wrong his whole life. _Smug bastard._ She almost can’t wait to call Kara later and tell her what mess her seemingly perfect, angel of a dog had caused today.  
  
  
  
“Well, let me repay you somehow,” she insists anyways. She tries to ignore the way her sweatpants cling to her legs uncomfortably. “Let me buy you a coffee later or something.”  
  
  
  
This time, it's the woman that hesitates. She glances down at Ruby, who’s wearing an exasperated expression and gesturing wildly for her to answer the question, and Alex is barely able to bite back an amused smile. She quickly tries for another offer. “Or hey, you know, let me take you and your daughter out for ice cream sometime,” she says. “Please? It’s the least I can do, considering it _is_ kind of my fault that you got so wet.” And, oh God, that was the worst possible way to word that. Jesus. Alex closes her eyes, sincerely hoping for the ground to open up and swallow her whole right then and there.  
  
  
  
Thankfully, the woman doesn’t comment on it, which she's eternally grateful for. The words seem to fly right over the girl’s head, too, or she’s simply too fixated on the suggestion of ice cream to even have heard it. She tugs at the woman’s arm, pleading hopefully, “Can we? Please, Mom?”  
  
  
  
"It's my treat," Alex tells her. "Really."  
  
  


That seems to do the trick; the woman smiles helplessly and shrugs, shooting Alex a look as if to say, _okay, you've got me._ “You know what? Sure, why not. That would be really awesome of you,” she says, much to Ruby’s — and Alex's — delight. “Thank you.”  
  
  
  
Alex brushes her off with a shrug. “Really, it’s my pleasure,” she says, and means it. Then, another thought pops into her head. She sticks her hand out, slightly embarrassed for not introducing herself earlier. “Alex Danvers, by the way.”  
  
  
  
The woman’s grip is firm, her hand warm in Alex’s own. “Sam Arias,” she replies. Alex watches as she leans down to dig into her bag, which fortunately been sitting on the ground by their feet, coming up with a small, pocket-sized notebook and a pen. It takes Alex a few seconds to realize she’s scrawling down her number, and immediately, her cheeks warm up before she mentally scolds herself.  
  
  
_  
She’s only giving you her number so you can call her about the ice cream, you dimwit.  
  
  
_

She takes the paper with a small, albeit awkward, smile. Sam’s own grin almost makes up for the fact that Alex will have to walk three blocks in soaking wet clothes to her apartment building. “So I’ll call you,” she assures. “Later. Once we’re both… Um. Dry,” she adds, even though she doesn’t really need to point that obvious detail out. “See you.”  
  
  
  
Sam’s smile in response is blinding. “Oh wait, Alex?” she calls out a few seconds later, just as Alex is walking away.  
  
  
  
She turns around to see Sam jogging slightly to catch her, Ruby and their dog hanging back. God, and her hair is still dripping. Alex tries to get past the humiliation. “Yeah?”  
  


“I would also like to take you up on that coffee, if the offer still stands?” Sam asks.

  
  
Alex is sure her brain short-circuits right then and there. Her mouth drops open dumbly, eyes widening at the implications of Sam’s question. It takes her a few seconds to answer. “Um- yeah, yes. Of course it is. Definitely.”  
  
  
  
“Great,” Sam says, backing up. Alex bites back a witty comment about walking backwards towards the fountain. “It’s a date.”  
  
  
  
This time, Alex doesn’t dare complain about Krypto dragging her along the whole walk home.

  


* * *

  
  
  
When Kara comes to pick Krypto up a couple days later, Alex is already waiting outside the door.  
  
  
  
“So how’d it go?” she asks, eyes bright and hopeful. Krypto jumps up and paws at her legs, yipping excitedly, and Kara scratches under his chin. “Did you guys have fun?”  
  
  
  
Alex stares down at the Samoyed with her lips pursed; the piece of paper with Sam’s number is still sitting on her nightstand, waiting eagerly to be called.  
  
  
  
She looks back up at Kara with a shrug. “Honestly? It wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be.”  
  
  
  
Kara smiles. “See? I told you, you guys would warm up to each other!”  
  
  
  
Alex shakes her head as she closes the door to her apartment. “Yeah, Kara,” she says, rolling her eyes. “You were right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I live for comments and kudos :)


End file.
